


Collaborators

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plague, and two doctors in the aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaborators

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken the events of "Fury" and imagined them against the larger League of the later seasons. Also, yes, Kimiyo Hoshi is a physical scientist, but listed as a medical doctor as well. I've opted to use the latter for this story.

"What if it mutates?" 

Those four words hung heavy in the air at every single laboratory testing the virus attacking the men of their world. Certainly it was a magic plague, but that did not stop the very real consequences and effects inside the human race.

If it mutated, and began affecting beings that did not carry a 'Y' chromosome, they were all doomed.

"What is the effect on those who carry 'XXY' chromosomes? D.r Light asked her colleagues, sending a scramble along the networked conference being held worldwide.

"Research data on that subsection of the human population is slight," a doctor from Nigeria offered. The translations were subtitled, and odd in some parts of the world as the translation software struggled to meet the demand, but the gist came through.

"They may be our vector for stopping this, if they are proving less susceptible. Find out what we can while we continue the main line of research," Dr. Light insisted, having taken charge from her laboratory as it was a League level disaster for the world.

She could only hope that the world had enough time for them to solve the mystery.

* * *

Dr. Midnite was still shaky, but he used the Watch Tower teleporters to go to Dr. Light anyway. His recovery was well on its way, as was the recovery of the majority of the male population. He wanted to thank her, and ask for the research she had spear-headed.

"Dr. Light?" he inquired, as he reached the lab he had been directed to. He regretted that Charlie was not with him; the owl was better than his cane for guiding him and confirming what he could hear of his surroundings.

"Ahh, Dr. Midnite, I was told by Mr. Terrific that you would be coming," she said, her voice guiding him closer to where she was. The cane tapped a counter, then a stool at the right height for working there. A brief scan through the goggles showed him everything was clear to sit down, then he let his eyes rest from the goggles; they tired him still. 

"I had wanted to say thank you, as I am reliably informed you headed up the medical side of trying to find a cure for us. But more than that… yes, Doctor, I know it is part of your calling… I wanted to request a copy of the research material. I think, because it was tackled as a genetic-level virus, it could offer hope in many related fields."

"This is my thought as well," Dr. Light said, letting her pleasure show in her voice. "Perhaps, if you would like, we can ask Mr. Terrific to establish a secure teleconference and file-sharing link between our labs?"

"I would appreciate that, Dr. Light," he told her, as he settled in. "Until he is free, as I know he was busy handling some repairs to other systems, would you care to discuss what you learned so far?"

"I would. Let me get my notes, and I will tell you what we learned before they brought the virus and spell to an end."

"I must admit that I am very intrigued at what was learned on how the magic played a part in it all," he told her. "There were no mutations that crossed the genetic barrier of a double-X chromosome pattern?"

"I am still waiting for the blood tests and scans of patients around the world who carried the 'XXY' pattern, to discover if that might have been the case. Other genetic abnormalities, from 45-X to 48XXYY are also being looked at, to see if there might be other cases where the disease was more or less prevalent."

"An interesting way to test the effects of the magical delineation of victims, I must say." Dr. Midnite was quite impressed; he wasn't certain he would have thought to go about his research from those angles. "While Wonder Woman is fairly certain such a magical virus could not be constructed in that fashion again, at least not in this millennia, I have hopes that we can turn the tragedy toward useful venues."

"I am in complete agreement, Dr. Midnite. It is good to have a colleague from both my profession and my advocation to share the research with."

* * *

"One good thing to come out of the whole fiasco?" Batman asked in Diana's ear, as they both looked across the cafeteria to where their two doctors were working side by side, tablets up, and pointers touching each other's screens as much as their own.

"One of several, actually, given that women world-wide realized they could and would be able to handle their people's needs. I appreciate them having that breath of independence."

"It was a large cost," Batman reminded her, not fully comfortable with the way she sounded about that.

"And women have been paying such costs for every war man ever waged, I'll remind you. Somewhat higher, given that the mortality rate was actually very low," she answered that. "I support my sisters around the world as they press for more freedoms."

"Granted," he relented. "But, those two. They each bring a certain focus to their work, but I think it is good to foster partnerships where skills mesh so well."

"Agreed." She then looked from them to him, lips quirking. "You, the big loner, fostering partnerships."

He lifted a shoulder noncommittally. "I'm learning."

Diana lifted her hand to his forehead playfully, causing him to duck back and then move on.

* * *

Dr. Light finally sat back from the intense session of correlating their notes, and looked around discreetly. "Do they think you and I are becoming personally attached?" she finally asked, from seeing several heads turn away quickly, and the quiet whispers that erupted

Dr. Midnite coughed, and then sipped his water at that. "I hope not! I mean, I like you as a friend, but… my tastes go in other directions for more personal interactions."

Dr. Light laughed softly. "Then we are friends, and collaborators." That was what they needed most from each other, to help make the world a better place.


End file.
